Petits mots échangés en cours d'anglais
by Ministarlet
Summary: Naru et Usagi sont en cours d'Anglais... Et s'ennuient !
1. Chapter 1

-Hey, Usagi ! Tu as regardé les informations hier soir ?

Naru

-Non, pourquoi ? Il y avait des dessins animés sur une autre chaîne... Au fait, la nouvelle saison de Card Captor Sakura est en cours de diffusion !

Usagi

-Tu ne changera jamais... Bon, je disais : Sailor Moon est passée à la télé hier ! Elle est trop belle...

Naru

-Tu trouves ? Elle a un peu grossi ces derniers temps, je trouve...

Usagi

-Arrête ! Elle est parfaite ! Pourquoi tu ris ? Tu te moques de moi ?

Naru

-Non, non. Ça me fait sourire, que tu aimes autant Sailor Moon !

Usagi

-Par contre, toi, tu as grossi ! Tu devrais imiter Sailor Moon et faire plus d'exercice !

Naru

-Je te remercie... Tuxedo était là aussi ? Il est trop mignon lui !!!!

Usagi

-Oui !!! Je l'adore !!!

Naru

-Pas touche, il est à Sailor Moon ! A ta place, je ne marcherais pas sur ses plates-bandes... Vu comment elle vainc les monstres, elle n'aurait pas de mal à se venger de toi !

Usagi

-Et ben dis donc, tu protèges bien son couple ! A croire que tu la connais personnellement !

Naru

-Ah ah ! Non c'est toi que je protège. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était très jalouse...

Usagi

-De toutes façons, je n'autoriserais jamais à les approcher... Mais les Sailor Senshis doivent bien m'aimer, elles m'ont sauvée à plusieurs reprises.

Naru

-Sailor Moon aime tout le monde.

Usagi


	2. Chapter 2

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Usagi T.

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mots en cours

Naru O.


End file.
